


Opposites Attract?

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Grunge, Romance, Tumblr, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A businessman with too much money meets a poor tattoo artist who dresses in grunge sounds like the start of a bad joke, but not an unlikely relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired

In a dim lighted office a blonde man sat at a mahogany desk with papers thrown everywhere. You would think this man didn't exist if it wasn't for the two picture frames on his desk. One image was of his older brother with a large duck in his arms, the other frame had a man with long blonde hair pulled back into a bun dressed in cameo. Next to him was a younger version of the blonde male and his brother. A deer hung between them, the evidence of their hunting from their grandfather's rifle.  
This closed off blonde was Ludwig Beilschmidt. A thirty year old who owned the biggest loan company in all of Europe. He had the thousands of dollars painting his name, a garage full of sport car, and a house that people died for. His success would be his job and he was damn good at it. He never let money or women blind his vision from climbing to the top. He worked the darkest hours until a janitor came to escort him out, because it was past midnight. He was the one who gave his money to charities, because thousands of dollars meant nothing if it didn't help starving children or find cures for cancers. He was the man who pushed all women away never accepting love that was unreal.  
  
He was the man who blindfolded himself with no help from others and kept his grasp tight on his grandfather and his brother. He was the man who lied to himself to raise his ego. He literally had no life.  
  
"Mr. Beilschmidt?" A women asked knocking at the door and opened it. She was Ludwig's secretary, her name being Mary Sue. Miss. Sue had a wide chest and short blonde hair. She constantly hit on her boss, but to her sadness he never looked her way.  
  
"What is it Mary, I'm very busy." Ludwig muttered as he took a red marker from the coffee cup on his desk with a watercolor puppy on it. He uncapped the pen with his teeth and made a large cross through a document writing _'Denied'_ in bold while signing his signature. He always wondered why people wanted to buy sport cars when they made only 10 thousand a year.  
  
"Mr. Beilschmidt, I think you should go home." Miss. Sue said firmly as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Ludwig finally acknowledged her by looking up, "Why?" he question.  
  
"Mr. Beilschmidt haven't you checked the time!" She scolded, "It's 7AM. You have spent the whole day here. You must be tired and plus this isn't good for your health."  
  
Ludwig lifted the sleeve of his steel-gray suit and checked his watch, incidentally, she was right. He had spent the whole time working on next month's paperwork. Without Gilbert--his brother-- living with him anymore he didn't have him nagging about his absence. The Albino found himself a lover and moved all the way to Canada. Ludwig pretended to be thankful that Gilbert left, but it did make the house 10x lonelier. He had debated on getting a dog, maybe even a cat, but with how much time he spent at work and the time he spent in his Villa the animal would be dead before they even became companions.  
  
"You're right Miss. Sue, but before I go I must file these documents." He stood up and started shuffling the papers into a pile.  
  
"Ludwig," She said in a sterner voice, "Leave, I am your Secretary, please let me do job. Don't let me see you until tomorrow. Take a load off Mr. Beilschmidt, one day you're going to crash."  
  
Mary followed Ludwig to the coat rack and gave him his black jacket and briefcase. "Goodbye, Mr. Beilschmidt." She cooed sending the German out into the morning streets.  
  
The honey colored sun assaulted his eyes as he made his way to the train station. The German didn't like bringing his precious cars into the dangerous city. Plus, the trains weren't so bad.  
He strolled to the train stop and rubbed his face finally feeling the effects of drowsiness wash over his body.  
  
A pair of feet alerted the German that someone was approaching. He glanced over at a man around his age looking a bit frazzled holding the power button on his phone. The tall-tale image of the low battery went on the screen before the phone went back to its resting place.  
  
The man took a breath and turned, "Excuse me sir?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" He mumbled past his hands as he looked over at the youthful face. The Italian was smaller than him with dyed auburn hair and light brown eyes. On his tan neck was some kind of thin 90s choker with a tattoo of a heart right above the necklace. He had a loose, but fluffy, poncho-like coat with cat ears on the hood.  
  
"Can I borrow your phone. Mine died and I need to call my older brother." He looked up with hopeful eyes.  
  
Ludwig looked him up and down. The Italian was thin and if he tried to make off with his phone he had the upper hand. Ludwig let a sigh past his parted lips and he pulled out his iPhone from his pocket unlocking it and pressing the phone app. He handed the Italian the phone and he quickly dialed in the numbers.  
  
"Hello?" Came the Italian's voice, "Lovino? Yes, it's me. . . I know, the date was a bust. . . shut up I don't need your pity. . . turns out I talk to much. . . Guys fucking suck."  
  
Ludwig blushed ask he listened to the vibrant talking. Soon, Feliciano was his name, shut the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Here, sorry for the inconvenience." Feliciano handed him back his phone.  
  
"Long night, huh?" Ludwig asked with a half-hearted smile.  
  
Feliciano raised his eyebrow, "I'd say the same, you look like you didn't get a lick of sleep. Well, neither did I. You know how hard it is trying to sleep in an old hotel with two people getting it on above you?"  
  
Ludwig blushed, "Well. . . no, I actually spent all night at my workplace finishing piles of work."  
  
Feliciano giggled and held out his hand, "My name is Feliciano Vargas."  
  
"I know, I heard your brother scream it through phone. By the way my name is Ludwig."  
  
"Exotic." Feliciano teased.  
  
"What about Feliciano sounds like Italian royalty." Ludwig clasped the hand, "Please bow down to our ruler Prince Feliciano Vargas."  
  
"I wish, but the Prince enjoys his life of microwave noodles and aesthetic styled apartment." Feliciano countered with a sly smile.  
  
"Aesthetic? What are you? An artist." Ludwig questioned.  
  
"Actually I am," Feliciano bounced on the balls of his feet, "Well, a tattoo artist, but that's the same."  
  
The blonde laughed, "Maybe i'll hit up your shop to get Van Gogh on my back."  
  
"Don't be silly," Feliciano snapped, "You totally want Picasso."  
  
Both men let out a bubble of laughter that filled the empty train station.  
  
Ludwig was extremely tired, don't get him wrong. He felt drunk on coffee and five hour energy which gave him the confidence to start flirting.  
  
"Maybe if you're in town from your artistry tour we could go get some coffee?" Ludwig leant against a painted red beam as he gazed down at the Italian that blushed and closed his hand around the same beam.  
  
"Are you asking out Mr. Beilschmidt? I hate to admit it, but you are way out of my league." He had the kind of sly smile that Ludwig knew that he was pulling his leg.  
  
"You intrigue me, Mr. Artist and I am interested into that art you talk fondly of." Ludwig admitted.  
  
"Aren't you a bold lawyer?" Feliciano crossed his arms.  
  
"I'll have you know I am a loaner."  
  
"What's new, you're all sharks." Feliciano muttered.  
  
"Come on," Ludwig pouted, "I'm a nice shark."  
  
"What shark is nice? Once they smell blood they are all the same."  
  
Ludwig chuckled, "Something tells me that the bad date you went on, was with a stuck up lawyer, yes?"  
  
Feliciano sighed, lowering his head, "What gave it away?"  
  
"That hickey."  
  
"Where!" Feliciano slammed a hand on his neck.  
  
"Calm down," Ludwig touched his shoulder, "I was kidding."  
  
The Italian gave him a fierce glare, that soften with a smile appearing in its wake. "You're a funny man, Mr. Beilschmidt."  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes, "Right now I could say anything. Five hour energy mixed with coffee and Redbull can really change a man."  
  
"Oh my, you are certainly a man who lives on the edge."  
  
They talked for the longest time. Ludwig felt it was like a blur, craving more of the silly bickering and laughter. It wasn't talks about loans or presentations about how this person could make the company better, no, it was like a waterfall of calmness.  
  
Feliciano truly had a beautiful mind full of words and Ludwig wanted to hear more.  
  
They even almost missed the train come zipping into the station and the doors opening with a ping. They rushed to get on before the doors shut which prevented them from having to wait another half an hour for the next train.  
Feliciano turned away and pulled a piece of paper from the small backpack he had. He scrawled down something and handed it to Ludwig.  
  
"Can't wait for the coffee, bye bye!" The sign over the door read in dying white lettering 'Groveville' and opened with a shaking groan. Feliciano zoomed out with a blow of a kiss and began running up a flowered road, a permanent smile on his face.  
  
Ludwig looked down at the lined piece of paper:

 

_Dear Mr. Businessman_  
_Can't wait for the coffee_  
_XXX-XXX-XXXX_  
_Love: The Prince <3_

 

Through his tired mind a smile filled his face as he folded the paper neatly placing it in his back pocket and waited for his stop. When the animated sign read: Lux with the doors opening Ludwig lazily walked out pulling his keys from his briefcase.

  
He walked to the empty parking lot with a lone black car. He clicked the button unlocking the car and jumped in driving to his Villa.

  
When he reached the comforts of his own home he placed the paper on a magnet on the stainless steel refrigerator and promptly collapsed on the couch. Dreams of a certain smiley Italian.


	2. Coffee and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Feliciano go out for coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised my readers over and over again that i'd reboot an old story.... so looking through my file of hell with over 89 not used stories and pictures I found this unfinished work. So let's say I wrote half of it on 2016-02-16 and now I'm writing the last part. I'm sorry if it sounds different at the top than the bottom, but that's just changing writing style. Hope you enjoy a new story!

Arthur always prided himself in noticing the atmosphere, but today he was confused. Lovino came in early to warn him that Feliciano would be kind of sour since his date didn't work out, but the Italian came into the shop blushing like a bride. He fluttered to the desk, served customers with a smile, he even didn't drop it after they left.

"Francis." Arthur hissed under his breath as he turned to his partner.

The little tattoo parlor was also a hairdresser, but it wasn't really a place for middle aged women to get their roots touched up. It was a place where you could get your dyed a bright color without being judged or your head half shaved. Francis and Arthur ran the hair department while Lovino and Antonio did the tattooing, plus piercing. On the occasion they had Feliciano do some, because he was really good at animals and faces while Lovino prided himself calligraphy.

"Yes?" Francis muttered turning a page in his magazine. He was a tall Frenchman with long pink hair with his right scalp shaved. He loved his hair, but he lost a bet with Antonio which let Arthur get at his hair. Francis did like the new style, but when he could grow his hair back he was going back to blonde.

"Look at Feliciano." Arthur sat down next to him as he peered up from his magazine at the daydreaming Italian. He was idly twirling a strand of hair on his index finger and smiling like a dope.

"He. . . looks oddly happy." Francis furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't he get dumped by that fucking prick?"

"Yes!" Arthur exclaimed, "Why is he so happy!"

"I don't know, ask him. Be a big boy." The Frenchman teased as he stood up throwing a piece of hair behind his shoulder. Arthur floated behind him with his cheeks puffed out in anger.

"Hey, Feli!" Francis chimed casually leaning against the front desk.

Feliciano blinked a couple times, coming out of his day dream and looked at Francis with a smile. "Hi-Hi big brother Francis, what's up~" he giggled and tilted his head.

"Feli, honey," Francis clasped the Italian's hand, "Hiding sadness behind a smile is not healthy. I thought you like Alfred?"

"I know I didn't." Arthur snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you." Francis growled turning to Feliciano who visibly soften with his smile drooping.

"Oh, well--"

The noise of Feliciano's phone went off and the auburn hair man wrenched his hand from Francis and practically attacked the phone. He coughed, clearing his voice, before he opened the phone. "Ciao Ludwig." he chimed.

Arthur watched Feliciano stance. He was twirling his hair, biting his lower lip, he looked absolutely smitten.

"Oh, just come to Groveville and look for Xiu, it's where I work. I know a super great café we can go to. Ahuh, Ahuh, k, see you soon Luddy. Bye Bye!" Feliciano pressed the button to end the call and breathed a little easier.

"Who's this Ludwig?" Francis asked making his presence clear.

Feliciano whirled around and blushed darkly, "Er, he's nobody. Don't worry, big brother."

"Well this Ludwig is going to swing here soon and I want to know who this guy is." Francis snickered.

"Isn't your break up fresh, Feli. Aren't you rushing?" Arthur turned to scared mother mode.

"Rushing what?"

Feliciano jumped out of his skin as Lovino came out of the backroom. His brother was a man who kept mostly to himself only letting a few people get close enough to touch. All of his wardrobe contained pink, but today he had on a white button down with a light pink sweater over it. The shorts he wore almost seemed to be covered by the sweater which showed his tattooed legs of two portraits on his thighs. His left leg had a stag with large antlers and flowers at the bottom. He also had a monocle. On his right was a doe with a flower crown and like the other had a base of flowers. She had a necklace of pearls and a brooch.

"Nothing Lovino! Nothing!" Cried the younger as the customer Lovino was inking came back. She had a large protective covering over her arm. Using the other arm she gave Feliciano her credit card and he blushed swiping it.

"Feli got another male friend." Francis teased and Feliciano looked ready to die.

"Already?" Lovino asked, "What is his name?"

"Luuuuuuudwig." Francis dragged out the name.

"Sounds German." Lovino scoffed taking his water bottle from under the counter and drank the flavored water.

"But it's sweet," Francis smirked, "Ludwig and Feliciano, match made in Heaven."

"Knock it off Francis." Feliciano pleaded.

The lady opened the door for the odd man who didn't really seem to fit in with the dim lighted shop with black walls. Arthur's mouth went dry seeing such a buff man come strolling in and he looked at Feliciano in fondness.

"Oh, see you guys later!" He waved at them grabbing his bag and ran over to Ludwig who held the door open for him.

Lovino almost choked on the water, when they finally left the Italian blinked like an owl. He was confused, where would Feliciano be to score a guy that looked like a billionaire. The suit, the smile, probably the money! He knew Feliciano was going to be dropped fast when that Ludwig dude hears about his college debt.

* * *

 

"See, I told you it was close!" Feliciano chimed as he twirled into the coffee shop. It was slow and quiet, the store itself was cozy with a country like style towards the walls and floors. Each table was different with odd color chairs and different color tables, like someone threw the place together aesthetically right.

"Ah, if it isn't lil Feliciano." A man laughed behind the counter, he was tall with almost white-ish blonde hair and a huge build. It seemed odd for him to be in a cozy little shop and not a gym.

"Ivan, it's nice to see you still doing well, how are your sisters?"

"Fine as always, Nat just got her bachelor and Katerina is off in Russia doing her thing. I've haven't heard anything, but she is well."

"That is great to hear! Hmm, what do you think I should get, Ivan?" Ludwig always found Feliciano to be a strange man. A careful hand cracked his knuckles on his cheek as he gazed at the bulletin board with different products that the shop sold.

"What about the ice coffee, the thing you always get." Ivan smiled pleasantly.

Feliciano clapped his hands together in an excited manner, "Of course! Thank you Ivan! Ludwig, what do you want!"

"A latte and muffin is fine." He said curtly to Ivan.

The Russian nodded and beeped it into the system. In just a few minutes he whipped up a little special and handed it to them on a little blue tray. "Your total is 10.69."

"Okay-"

"No." Ludwig put out his hand, "Let me pay, it is my treat." He whipped out his wallet and pulled a 20 from the wad of cash.

"Such a gentleman." Ivan noted as he put the cash in the machine and gave back Ludwig his change. "I see so many dates come here and some are very rude."

"Um this isn't a date." Ludwig blushed, he wished it was, but he barely knew what Feliciano's sexuality was.

"Oh," Feliciano's lips parted showing his teeth, such a cute little gap was between his front teeth. "I thought it was, but it doesn't have to be, haha." He pushed back his hair in a nervous way and rubbed his arm.

"Oh um." Ludwig found his words twisted.

Ivan just shrugged and smiled. "Take a seat if you two want to talk."

Feliciano snapped back into life and rolled his eyes, "Thank you Ivan." He took the tray from Ludwig and practically ran to a seat. Blush threatening to make way harder on his cheek. He cursed his family trait with the heavy blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read and review :3
> 
> PS something in the layout glitched and the spacing is awkward sry


End file.
